


Dad Wars

by BarkingHime (JadeHarleaf)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gay dads, M/M, Modern AU, Parent AU, Smut, cute cute cute, probably not, the widowtracer is more like kiddy love than anything, will i ever write something that isnt a modern au?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeHarleaf/pseuds/BarkingHime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Jack Morrison finds himself suffering after an argument with a fellow single father, Gabriel Reyes, about an altercation between their daughters,  Lena Oxton-Morrison and Amélie Lacroix-Reyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Argument

**Author's Note:**

> With Sicker than Love/Lovesick at it's end, here we are with a new fanfiction! Dad76 and Hot Topic Dad are my favs dont touch me
> 
> Enjoy my darlings <3
> 
> Shout out to Abbey and KitKat for helping and encouraging with this fic, ily guys! <33333
> 
> Little to no beta read cause I really wanted to get this out before school starts tomorrow, so lemme know about any mistakes <3

Jack Morrison was a 30 year old ex-soldier who’d found himself becoming a single dad of two little girls quite suddenly. 

 

He was around 29 when he was stationed at Camp Coiner in Seoul, South Korea. He enjoyed the city, despite not speaking a single word of Korean. The people were generally nice and attempted to be helpful, but evidently, most of them were unsure of how to speak English. Jack enjoyed it despite the communication issues, seeing as though he spent 23 hours out of 24 surrounded by other men, that one hour of solitude was what helped him get through most days. He gazed up at the lights of the buildings hovering over him, the sounds that could only be heard were the ununderstandable words of passer bys and bustling cars attempting to make their way home from a late night out on the town. One sound in particular didn’t sound familiar to him, something that seemed to sound like a crying baby. It quickly hit Jack that it in fact  _ was  _ a crying baby. 

 

He’d quickly shoved through the crowds, he was astounded that no one else had noticed. He’d found her at the end of an alleyway, swaddled in a white, but dirt covered blanket. He figured he was hallucinating, seeing as though no one else seemed to notice the wails from the child. He still picked her up and brought her back to the base anyways, he’d asked the men to reassure him that he was actually carrying an infant instead of a cob of corn. He was definitely carrying an infant. 

 

That was how he’d adopted his youngest daughter Hana, and received an honorable discharge. 

 

Jack’s eldest daughter was a rambunctious little girl named Lena, who was his biological child. Conceived during Jack’s placement in England when he was 25, Jack wasn’t aware of her existence until she was around four years old. Her mother had been caring for her, a woman who was merely a one night stand to Jack, but as was he to her. She’d died of some sort of lower respiratory infection, leaving Jack to take in Lena as well. 

 

He’d gone from childless, bachelor soldier who traveled the world to a single dad who lived in a small town in Massachusetts...who was still a bachelor. 

  
  


“Daaaaad!” Lena cried out, charging into her father’s room, pouncing on his bed, before clobbering him with hugs and sloppy kisses. “Dad! Dad! Dad! Get up!” She shouted, hitting him with an extra pillow that sat untouched on his bed. “Hana’s hungry! Sally’s Hungry! And  _ I’m _ hungry!” Darting in after Lena was a flash of gold that jumped up on the bed after the small brunette, it was their golden retriever. “Sally, tell dad to get up!” She said as she playfully rubbed the dog’s ears. 

 

“Alright, alright! I’m up!” Jack exclaimed with a laugh as he sat up, running his fingers through a mess of blonde bedhead. “What do you want for breakfast, kiddo?” 

 

“Pancakes!” Lena said with a grin, “Tell dad we want pancakes, Sally!” The dog began to pant and wag her tail excitedly, “Pancakes! Pancakes!” Lena cheered on as Jack stepped out of bed, throwing on a pair of slippers and his powder blue bathrobe. Just as expected, Hana was wailing from her nursery. “Dadadadada!” She cried out, Hana hadn’t said her first real word yet, but Jack had nearly cried when she’d first said something similar to dada. Nearly, as in he bawled more than Hana herself for upwards of an hour. The girl’s nursery was filled with decorations and toys of bunnies, she seemed to be interested in them for some reason. When they’d gone with Lena to the pet store for a goldfish, she insisted on seeing the bunnies. He thought she was close to saying her first word, looking content on putting a name on the small, furry creatures. Instead what came out was something similar to “buh.”

 

“Well if it ain’t little miss Hana!” Jack said to the girl, who was giving him something similar to an almost toothless grin. He picked her up from her crib, placing a kiss on the top of her head. “Did you sleep well, princess?” He asked, carrying her to her high chair, baby pink and decorated with white bunnies. She babbled nonsense, Jack took that as a “Yes! Now feed me!” 

 

Lena eagerly sat at the dining table, awaiting her pancakes, “Hurry up, slowpoke!” Jack whipped around to give his daughter a glare, “Lena Oxton-Morrison” He said, sternly. That was enough for the girl to sink back in her chair and mutter out an apology.

 

That was usually how Jack’s mornings went before he’d drop Lena off at school, she was in kindergarten while Hana attended daycare during Jack’s work hours. He worked at a small flower shop run by a close friend of his, Ana Amari. She had a daughter around Lena’s age as well, a rather quiet girl named Fareeha whom seemed to be acquainted with Lena, but not exactly friends. She prefered to stick with two girls in particular, a blonde girl named Angela along with a small Indian girl name Satya. The three of them were practically inseparable. 

 

Lena had friends of her own however, but they were typically boys, not that Jack seemed to really mind. He fully supported Lena’s love for running through the grass and getting her knees dirty in the mud. Two boys she seemed to hang out with most were a rowdy Australian boy who seemed to always have a bag of snappers on him, despite being lectured and scolded countless times for it. The other was a relatively smart boy named Winston who, on first meeting him, immediately came up to him with a common fact about the rain. Jack had no choice but to smile and nod, telling him it was amazing such a young boy had that much knowledge. 

  
  


Work was surprisingly the only place on Earth that Jack managed to find some peace. Sorting flowers for 7 hours seemed boring to most, but to Jack, it gave him time to muse about whatever without the interruptions of his children. Occasionally however, Jack would receive a call that Hana was running a slight fever or Lena had gotten in trouble in class, today was one of the occasions where it was the latter. 

 

“Mr. Morrison, I hate to bother you but Lena has gotten into a physical altercation with one of the other students in her class. I request you come here as soon as possible for a conference about Lena’s behavior.” 

 

When Jack had arrived at the school, he was surprised to hear that Lena was not the one doing the pushing, but rather was the one that had been pushed. He awkwardly sat in a conference room with Lena, the girl who had pushed her, and the vice principal who explained that they were waiting patiently for the other girl’s father, Gabriel Reyes. 

 

She was a pale girl, raven hair sitting just above her shoulders. He’d seen her on the playground a few times or out front of the school in the mornings, he’d never seen her wear a light color before, and today was no exception. Jack didn’t know Gabriel Reyes that well either, except that he was the eye candy of the single mothers that were also apart of the PTA. Once Gabriel had entered the conference room as well, it became clear to Jack that this young girl  _ clearly  _ took after her mother. 

 

“Good morning, Mr. Reyes.” The woman said, standing up to shake Gabriel’s hand. There was no better way to describe Mr. Reyes than just plain  _ hot.  _ There was no question in mind why this man was the target of single moms’ affection. He was perfectly tanned, likely natural rather than made done by the sun. While his dark hair was likely in desperate need of a haircut, the soft curls and waves suited him quite well. He was incredibly muscular as well, Jack couldn’t help but let his eyes linger to the man’s thighs, but quickly averted his focus to his sniffling daughter. 

 

“So now that you both are here, let us talk about the situation at hand. What I have heard is that Lena took a toy that Amélie here was playing with, Amélie retaliated with a shove into the toy bucket. This was not the first altercation between the two of them, Lena has previously pushed Amélie into the mud during recess and Amélie has insulted Lena quite often. We are here to discuss how-”

 

“She shouldn’t have taken the toy.”

 

Jack quickly turned to face Gabriel, did this man just blame  _ his  _ daughter for this? The audacity…

 

“Well  _ she  _ shouldn’t have pushed my daughter.” 

 

The vice principal tried to intercept, but they continued on.

 

“ _ Your  _ daughter has pushed  _ my  _ perfect little  _ mija _ before, don’t act like she’s innocent,  _ güero _ .”

 

“Excuse me?!” Jack huffed, clenching his fists, refusing to unlock his burning glare from Gabriel’s sight. “You should teach  _ your  _ daughter not to bully and torment  _ mine  _ who just wanted to play with a toy!” Gabriel scoffed and crossed his arms, “She started it.”

 

“A timeline of events has not been said yet!” Jack retaliated, when he’d look over to the woman on the other side of the table, it was clear that she was fuming. “Amélie, Lena, go back to class with Mr. Wilhelm as I escort your fathers out of the building.” She shot a glare at the two, clearly disapproving of their behavior.  He’d wished that it was one of the PTA moms who’d just gotten into that argument with Gabriel, then maybe they’d see him as a dickhead who refused to ever accept his daughter’s wrongdoing and throwing the blame on another child. At the beginning of the meeting, Jack was willing to apologize on behalf of his daughter, but seeing as though it would satisfy Gabriel Reyes to no extent, he refused. 


	2. The War's On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello darlingssss sorry this took awhile, school sucks :(
> 
> anyways, 100 kudos before the second chapter?! you guys are the BEST

“So...Gabriel, was wondering if we could go out for a drink later, maybe?”

  
  


“I am appreciative of your offer, but my  _ mija  _ is the only woman I plan to have in my life for now.”

  
  


Jack glared on from the other end of the conference room, scoffing at his response. What a joke, he knew if he went to the nearest bar that night, he’d find Gabriel chatting it up with a bar fly that probably wasn’t even old enough to be in there. “I take it you’re not a huge fan of the PTA’s local eye candy?” A voice had said from behind him, a tap on his shoulder following. Once he’d turned around, he looked down to see a small Egyptian woman, Ana Amari. Jack shook his head and scowled, “That man is insufferable, does he actually show up to these things to get work done or does he do it to bask in the compliments of desperate single moms?”

 

It almost angered him how the women only seemed to swoon  _ more  _ at his shit excuses. Jack couldn’t say that Gabriel Reyes didn’t love his daughter, of course he did, it’d be wrong to say he didn’t. But Jack wasn’t convinced that it was because of his  _ mija  _ that Gabriel refused to go out for a drink with Ms. Adams. “Give him a chance, Jackie. He contributes a lot to these meetings, not like you would know.” She teased, Jack sticking his tongue out at her. “Ana, you know Hanzo can normally only do til 5 PM, it’s amazing he was willing to extend his hours til 7:30.” Hanzo was a teenager that lived near Jack, popular babysitter that he’d managed to snag for 3-5 PM on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays. “Hanzo, he’s the pricier of the two popular babysitters, yes?” Jack nodded, “Yeah, but he goes beyond getting the job done.” The other much requested babysitter was Jesse McCree, presumed rival of Hanzo Shimada. While his caretaker skills were subpar, the kids seemed to like him and he was considerably cheaper compared to Hanzo. 

 

“Alright, take a seat.” Gabriel commanded, most did as told, but Jack remained standing, leaning against the wall. Gabriel glared over at him, Jack simply shrugging back, “Sorry, it’s a back problem” he said with a subtle smirk. Ana shook her head at the man. “Fine, just pay attention.” He’d said through gritted teeth as Jack tried not to snort, “We’re going to discuss the possible idea of language courses to younger students, I believe it would be beneficial if we taught kids a second language at a young age.”

 

Jack listened as Gabriel rambled on about about the upsides of Spanish, he’d tried to speak up, but he was quickly shut down by Mr. Reyes.

 

“Wait until the end to make comments please, Mr. Morrison.”  He’d commanded sternly, Jack wanted to retort with something, but he figured it could wait until after the meeting was over. When that time came, he’d nearly chased Gabriel down the hall.

 

“Mr. Reyes!”

 

Gabriel turned around, clearly displeased to see Mr. Morrison pacing towards him. “Morrison, what do you want?” He grumbled, Jack seeming unexcited himself to make yet another encounter with Gabriel Reyes. He was willing to be civil however, “I wanted to discuss with you about your language initiative, I must confess it’s a great idea but does Spanish really  _ need  _ to be the only language?”

 

“Why? Don’t want your precious princesses to learn a dirty language?” 

 

So that’s how he wanted to play. 

 

“Gabriel, you know that’s not what I meant. Can’t you just be an adult for once?” 

 

Gabriel snorted, “Yeah, sure, okay. Sorry, but the school ain’t rich like you to provide more than one language.”

 

“ _ Rich? _ And where the hell did you get that from? I work in a fucking  _ flower shop _ for christ’s sake!” 

 

“Always knew you were a pansy.”

 

“W-what?!”

 

Jack was fuming as he stared at the man in front of him, almost surprised that anyone could manage to be so... _ awful.  _ He was also fuming because Gabriel was correct, Jack was gay. Lena’s conception was originally meant to be a one night stand to “prove” his heterosexuality, but clearly that had not worked. In retrospect, Jack had likely known he was gay years before that. When stationed in New Mexico, he had the most embarrassing attraction to one of his commanders. He was a rather gruff man, refused to ever sugarcoat a single thing. Somehow he still managed to be quite charming. He wished it was one of those things where his commander had a face that was unforgettable, but sadly, that wasn’t the case. 

 

He could barely remember the  _ name  _ of the man, he could only remember the small detail of how he’d call him “príncipe”, referring to how his former commander teased him, saying he looked like he came straight out of a disney princess movie. He could’ve sworn he’d once heard him call him “mi cariño príncipe”, Jack still wasn’t sure what that meant. 

 

“You know what that means, if you wanna talk funding, bother your girlfriend...what’s her name, Ana? Just not me.”

 

Jack wanted to retort with the fact Ana was nowhere near his girlfriend, but that was a subject he didn’t want to bother with. “You’re ridiculous, Gabriel.” was all Jack could mutter before eventually walking off,

 

“You haven’t changed a bit, Morrison” 

 

was all he’d had said back to him. 

 

~

 

Jack was called in to the school again only a few short days later. Apparently Lena and Amélie had gotten into a mud fight during P.E. class, and if Amélie was involved it would certainly mean seeing Gabriel Reyes yet again. Jack was angry that Lena had gotten into another altercation, Gabriel was angry that Lena had ruined Amélie’s dress.

 

“Control your kid, Morrison.” 

 

“How about you focus on your own parenting skills instead of criticizing mine, hm?”

 

“Or what, gonna adopt another foreign kid to feel good about yourself?”

 

Jack had gone quiet, making Gabriel believed he’d won. That was quite far from the truth. As soon as the two of them were out of sight from children and teachers, Jack had angrily shoved Gabriel against the wall, pinning his wrists in place. He could’ve sworn he saw a flick of fear in his eyes.

 

“You can say whatever you want to me, I really don’t care. But if you  _ ever  _ try to say anything about my kids again, I will destroy you, Gabriel Reyes.”

 

Gabriel had given him an unexpected smirk, “You really haven’t changed, have you?”

 

“And why do you keep saying that, like you’ve known me for more than two weeks at most?!”

 

Gabriel’s grin only grew wider as anger-filled cerulean eyes stared into deep chocolate ones, “The fact you still haven’t realized really shows me you haven’t, same dense ass white boy.” He’d managed to wriggle himself out of the pale boy’s grip, leaving Jack to be the one who was left in the middle of an elementary school hallway, looking bewildered. 

 

_ Same dense ass white boy _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <33333 prepare 4 mchanzo next chap


	3. Babysitter Wars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is v gay but mchanzo gay
> 
> not much reaper76 this chapter sorry kiddos but the rest of this story is reaper76 central, also new story coming out soon be prepared <3

Jesse McCree didn’t exactly get along with little Amélie Reyes, or Amélie LaCroix-Reyes specifically. 

 

She acted like a darling whenever her father was around, her skirt would flounce as she pranced into the living room, standing on the tips of her toes while Gabriel bent over to place a kiss on her cheek. “I’ll see you soon,  _ princesa _ ” He’d say before ruffling her hair, pressing yet another kiss, but to her nose this time. As soon as he stepped out of their house, Amélie showed that she was truly the daughter of Satan. 

 

She’d pull out a bedazzled nerf gun, a sniper to be exact. The styrofoam pellets would hit the back of his head, he’d turn around and suddenly she was in front of him, shooting at his chest. He’d attempt to take cover, but that girl was quicker than Hanzo Shimada in archery. The amount of times Jesse had almost been shot right through the head with an arrow was countless. 

 

“Jesse, I’m going to do your hair”

 

“Do I hear a question?”

 

“No” 

 

That was Amélie, she’d never ask any questions, she simply commanded. With that, she pulled out a small, plastic hairbrush and ruthlessly stroked through Jesse’s hair.

 

“Jeez, Amé! Try to be a bit more gentle, yer gonna rip my hair out!”

 

“Good” was all she had muttered back to him. After hairbrushing came the bows, all pink of course. He’d requested red, but she denied him. “Hey Jesse, can you beat up Lena Oxton for me?” she’d asked, stroking through the tiny pigtails she’d put in. 

 

Lena Oxton. Where had he heard that name before? He was sure he’d never babysitted her before, Oxton sounded like a rich parent surname, and the rich parents were sadly not the type of families to hire him. The realization that she was one of Hanzo’s “kids” had hit him. Hanzo Shimada was his rival in, what started off as purely babysitting turned in just about everything. Hanzo was determined to have the upperhand between the two, even when they were working together. Hanzo always had to do just a tad more than Jesse, no matter what it was. If Jesse jumped 90 feet in the air, Hanzo would jump 91. That was how things always were, Jesse was vice president, Hanzo was president, Jesse was silver, Hanzo was gold, Jesse was second, and Hanzo made sure he was  _ always  _ first. 

 

If he wasn’t so damn hot, Jesse would make it his goal to punch him square in the face. Truthfully, Jesse would never do anything to hurt Hanzo Shimada no matter how attractive he was. If Jesse was an emoji around Hanzo, it would be heart eyes. He adored how he managed to do anything with such grace, Hanzo was the archer, and Jesse’s heart was the target.

 

He’d left Gabe’s home at 8:30 when the man had arrived, throwing down $35 into the palm of his hand before slapping his back, “Get home safe, kid” he’d said with a wolfish grin before practically shoving him out of the door. Jesse was left to walk home in the chilly October air, only a burgundy flannel over a t-shirt to keep himself warm. He’d made it to the street corner when he noticed Hanzo Shimada, likely making his way back from his own babysitting gig. 

 

“Hanzo!” He called out, almost a little too eagerly. Jesse could feel himself melt as brown eyes pierced him with a glare, but Jesse made his way over despite Hanzo’s body language clearly telling him to stay away. “McCree” was how he’d responded, Jesse grinning like a fool at the fact he’d even said anything other than an insult. “You look cold! Do you want my flannel?” Jesse had sputtered out, causing question from Hanzo as he hesitated to answer. 

 

“If you are not joking, I must ask if you would not get cold?” 

 

“No jokes here doll! Figured I’d be a gentleman and ask ya, besides yer smaller than me so you might get colder! Not to say you ain’t muscular or anything, n-not that I’ve looked. Yer just a bit more delicate than-”

 

“You will not see me as delicate when my fist meets your face” 

 

Jesse slouched in disappointment, “Aw shucks, I didn’t mean that as an insult, bad word choice is all.”

 

Hanzo reached out his hand, leaving Jesse slightly confused. Hanzo sighed, “You are a fool, did you not offer me your overshirt?” Jesse’s eyes lit up as he quickly took off his flannel outershirt, handing it to Hanzo. The man could’ve died when he saw how handsome Hanzo was wearing his worn out shirt, “Lemme walk you home, street’s ain’t safe this late.” Jesse offered, as Hanzo seemed to only grow more confused.

 

“Why are you being a gentlemen, aren’t men only supposed to be gentlemen to ladies?” He inquired

 

“Maybe, but you’re as pretty as one!”

 

“Are you saying that I look like a girl?”

 

Jesse could feel the sweat build up on the back of his neck, despite the cool air surrounding him. “No! I mean, not to say you’re not pretty or-- Damn, Yer leavin’ me tongue tied here!” Jesse intended to continue his rambling before Hanzo spoke up, “You may walk me back to my home.” He was amazed that he’d managed to get this far, he expected for Hanzo to quickly speed off as soon as Jesse approached him. 

 

Their walk was silent for most of the way, Jesse considered grabbing his hand suddenly but his mother’s words of 

 

_ Ask for permission before you even touch a girl, mijo!  _

 

While Hanzo was not a girl, the rule still applied. “M-may I hold your hand?” Jesse had said, stumbling on his words. Hanzo was still silent as Jesse searched to find an excuse, “Just don’t want yer hands to get cold is all-” Hanzo was the one that had grabbed his hand, refusing to make eye contact as they walked along. It had to have been a good half mile before Hanzo had suggested they take a stop at a bench on the sidewalk. Jesse had slung an arm behind the bench where he and Hanzo sat, “Can I ask why you said yes to wearin’ my flannel and holdin’ my hand?”

 

“Because I like you.”

 

“W-what?”

 

Hanzo snorted as he leaned back, crossing his arms along with a hint of a smirk. Jesse could’ve died at how attractive he looked at that moment. “Do you think I would’ve let you awkwardly flirt with me if I did not?” Jesse shrugged back, “I don’t know, maybe! Yer kind of an odd fella, and you certainly got a weird way of showin’ that ya like me. Why are you always tryin’ to compete with me, sweetheart?” He could’ve sworn he saw a blush arise on Hanzo’s pale cheeks, “Because I had to make sure that you would not perceive me as one who was weak, while also making sure that you would take notice of me.”

 

Jesse grinned, “Heck, How could I not take notice of ya? Yer gorgeous, honey!” His smile softened a bit as he moved on to the first remark Hanzo had made, “And I could never see you as weak, I mean the way you handle your arrows is like god damn magic! Didn’t know anyone could be so dang elegant while doin’ anything!” 

 

“May I kiss you, Jesse?”

 

“You ain’t gotta ask” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tfw ur rival's hired babysitter is dating ur hired babysitter things r going to get gay
> 
> follow me on tumblr darlings
> 
> barking-hime.tumblr.com


	4. Darling Commander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoooooo hope y'all are ready for this, honestly one of my favorite plot points I've written cause it's kind of tragic <333
> 
> lit gonna give abbey shoutouts every chapter cause she's cool as heck and helps me write thank u doll

_ “Commander!” _

 

_ He’d quickly strode over to the taller man, who’d stopped straight in his tracks to glance back at his bumbling blonde subordinate who looked as if he’d just run a marathon. “Morrison” He’d merely said back, arms crossed, Jack could’ve sworn he saw a smirk beginning to appear on his lips. “Somethin’ you need, príncipe?”  _

 

_ He’d bit his lip nervously, he felt as though his commander towered over him, but in reality, he was barely a few inches taller than him. Jack knew exactly what he was meant to say, what he’d been planning out in his head.  _

 

_ “I would like to speak with you in private, Commander” was how he’d planned to start, hopefully his commander would agree and things would go according to plan from there. After two years of pining, Jack Morrison would finally tell his commander that he liked him. Then, he could only pray that the answer his beloved commander gave him would be one he wanted to hear.  _

 

_ “Jesus gringo, are you going to stand there all day? I have things to do you know” _

 

_ Jack began to feel discouraged, but the words were at the tip of his tongue and all he could do was hope that it went over well. _

 

_ “W-what time are drills? Sir.”  _

 

_ Wrong words. Those were not the right words.  _

 

_ His commander laughed before teasingly teasingly his hair, “You really need to remember this shit, Jackie. Same as when you started, 8 AM-12 PM. I’d head over to medical first though, lookin’ a little flushed there” The man strode off, leaving Jack to bury his head in his hands with a muffled groan.  _

~

That dream, or memory would be a better word for it, had haunted Jack Morrison for years. It was one of the only with his commander that survived some gnarly head trauma during training, he could only seem to piece parts together, as the man’s name and face were completely forgotten. It didn’t help that Jack was shipped home soon after that accident, taking about a year long break before signing up yet again, being stationed in England. 

 

He’d asked Ana to pick up Lena and Hana that day, he really needed time to sleep in and perhaps dig through his past. He was absolutely tired of the dreams haunting him, and the not knowing of who exactly this man was, someone he used to love. 

 

Someone he  _ possibly  _ still loved. 

 

He at least was intrigued by the memory of this “mystery man”, and the remaining evidence he had of his existence. The only hard cold proof he had was two pictures, but of course with Jack’s luck, the man’s face was barely visible. The first image was actually of his fellow army men, but Jack and his commander were in the background. He had an arm slung around Jack’s shoulder, it was presumed that they were both laughing as Jack had a wide grin on his face, cheeks flushed. The second image would be slightly clearer if the colors weren’t completely faded. It wouldn’t matter though, Jack was the only one who was actually facing the camera, as the image was taken from an angle. He could only see the back of his beanie cladded commander’s head, but Jack saw a smile on his adolescent face that he seemed to only make nowadays when with Hana and Lena, pure love. Of course with his commander he could only assume it was a different kind of love than what he felt for his daughters, but that grin was the same either way. 

 

He slammed his face into his pillow with a groan, “Why the fuck can’t I remember you?” He mumbled. 

~

He poured another mug of coffee for the Egyptian woman on his couch, who’d burst in uninvited claiming that she had to discuss something with him. He and Ana Amari seemed to have somewhat of a “secret” friendship, at least from Jack. Gabriel knew that if Jack knew his best friend was conversing with him, he’d never forgive her. 

 

He somewhat shoved the mug into her hands, sloshing a slight bit. She muttered something under her breath as she dabbed a few stray drips that landed on her jeans. “Can you just tell me what the hell you want so I can go back to sleep?” He’d grumbled, practically falling into the spot next to her. She glared over, “You know what I want to discuss” 

 

_ Not this again… _

 

“Not really sure what you mean, Amari, but you have 30 seconds to explain before I physically kick you out of my house.” 

 

“You have to tell Jack, Gabriel”

 

He scoffed, crossing his arms as he avoided direct eye contact with the woman, but he could feel her brown eyes burning a hole through him. “Still don’t know what you’re talking about, you have another 25 seconds to explain” The man said with a snort, “It’s eating him alive Gabe, he actually used one of his vacation days today and asked me to drive his kids to school and daycare simply so he could try to put the pieces together throughout the entire day. It honestly sounds like he’s still in love, or at least with the thought.”

 

“And you actually think he’d believe me if I did? If I told him that around 10 years ago I used to drag him into my bunk to bend him over a desk on a daily? If anything he’d suffer  _ more  _ if he knew that it was me, he’ll get over it eventually.”

 

“But will you?”

 

He’d bit his lip, the truth was that he probably wouldn’t. That was nothing she needed to know however, he quickly shooed her out of his house before he’d practically rushed to his attic. He shamefully had a box labelled  _ Jack,  _ something he hadn’t opened since he first saw the man after 10 years. Most of it was pictures, but he had a few old t-shirts and love letters he’d written Gabriel that he’d slide under his door. 

 

Something that caught his eye in particular actually  _ was  _ a picture, from what the two used to consider their first date, despite the fact it was more of a friendly outing between a group. He couldn’t remember just who had taken the picture, but Gabriel had an arm around Jack, placing a kiss on his forehead as the younger man was laughing. He remembered why he didn’t like to look at these photos, because being sad and nostalgic was terrible. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)
> 
> follow me on tumblr: barking-hime.tumblr.com


	5. Playdate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoo hooooo this came out earlier than anticipated, i've got some time on my hands with the fact I have strep throat and can't go back to school til the 15th
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy

“Dad, I wanna go to the park with Amélie” 

 

Jack glanced over to the young girl from his newspaper, gently placing it down on the dining room table. He had an eyebrow raised as Lena had her arms behind her back, a grin making its way on her face. “I thought you weren’t friends with Amélie” He’d said, the young girl shaking her head in response, “We weren’t, but now we are because we think it’s funny how you and her dad don’t like each other!” She’d said cheerfully, Jack began to fluster, he really couldn’t believe  _ that  _ was the basis of their friendship. “So can we go?” She asked, Jack giving her a sigh, “Fine, I guess” She clapped as she ran back into her room, “Do you think Amélie will like my butterfly t shirt or running shirt better?” She yelled to Jack, “I think she’ll like either one” He said in response as he pulled Hana out from her high chair, Lena huffed, “That’s not helping, dad!” 

 

Lena had requested Jack put purple clips in her hair, it was Amélie’s favorite color. Travelling anywhere was hectic for Jack, even if it was just to go to the grocery store, these girls simply  _ refused  _ to make anything easy for their father. If Hana didn’t have her plush bunny, she’d wail until Jack drove back to get it. If Lena was hungry, she’d pout and beg until Jack agreed to stop by a fast food restaurant. Hana was a stubborn baby, she  _ hated  _ her car seat, she’d cry as Jack attempted to buckle her in, Lena dramatically shoving her fingers into her ears, clearly telling Jack to  _ “Shut that kid up!”  _

 

After he’d managed to get the girls in their car seats and all buckled in, the drive to the park wasn’t easy either. Lena had done  _ exactly  _ what Jack had requested she not do, she had a habit of sticking a finger into Hana’s mouth and then crying when the girl bit down with her newly grown in teeth. “Dad! Hana bit me!” She cried out, “And did I not tell you to not do that?” He scolded, Lena pouting at her father’s response, “Amélie won’t think I’m cool if I have a bite mark on my finger!” Jack sighed, “She won’t think you’re cool if you shove your fingers in your baby sister’s mouth either” He responded, causing the young girl to slouch back in her seat, crossing her arms with a pout. 

 

When they’d arrived at the park, Jack could feel himself begin to fluster at the sight of Gabriel Reyes. He prayed that they wouldn’t get into an altercation, at least not in front of their kids again, who’d surprisingly made friends with each other. Lena had jumped out of the car before Jack himself could even get out, “Amélie!” She shouted as she engulfed the girl in a hug, who seemed to be taken by surprise. Amélie wore a black peacoat, with a pair of jeans and black boots. Lena had decked herself out in purple for the occasion, which Amélie had complimented her on. Jack had picked up Hana from her car seat, placing her inside of her stroller as he awkwardly strode over to Gabriel, who gave him a slight nod and a half smirk. 

 

“Is this Hana?” He asked as he leaned down to give a small wave to the little girl, who giggled at the man. Jack wanted to respond with  _ Obviously,  _ but he’d rather keep things with Gabriel as peaceful as possible for as long as possible. The blonde did nothing but nod as Gabriel greeted the young girl, who’d wailed when Gabriel had stopped paying attention to her for a simple second. He ended up picking her up, the girl grinning as he carried her on his shoulders, leaving Jack to awkwardly push around an empty stroller along side him. They’d taken a spot on a bench in front of the playground, “I’ll be the prince and you can be the princess I save!” Lena suggested, Amélie scrunching her nose, “But you’re a girl...aren’t you a princess too?” 

 

“Princesses can’t have short hair, so I’m a prince!” Lena declared, Amélie shaking her head, “You can still be a princess and have short hair, Lena” The British girl grinned, “Then I’m gonna be a princess who saves the really really pretty princess in distress!” Jack smiled, “Lena’s right...y’know, Amélie is very pretty” He said, hoping Gabriel would take the compliment with grace. Gabriel remained quiet, watching Lena rush to rescue the princess, “But I imagine she looks a bit more like her mom, yeah?” Jack realized what he’d just said, wanting to curl up in a ball and just die, he expected Gabriel to either insult him or punch him square in the face. Surprisingly enough, Gabriel shrugged with a nod, “Yeah, she got her mom’s complexion, Amé is pretty much the spitting image of her” Jack smiled over, “Well, you’re very lucky, I’m sure your wife is beautiful” 

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, but simply shook his head, “Oh no, no, I’m not married to her mother...actually, her mom’s been dead for a while” The man said with a frown, Jack frowning along with him, “I’m very sorry to hear that, Lena’s mom’s been deceased for a while as well, we were never together though, it’s a long story” The blonde confessed, Gabriel nodded and lightly patted his shoulder in sympathy. Hana pulled at Gabriel’s curls, placing sloppy kisses on his face as the man laughed, Jack was ashamed to say that he felt at least a little attracted to the man. Jack managed to speak up after a few moments of silence between the two, “Can I ask why you’re being so nice to me? We haven’t exactly been on the best terms…” He asked, Gabriel grinning in response, “Jack, if my kid’s fine with you, then I’m fine with you” 

 

~

 

They all went to lunch at around noon, after being pestered by a particularly whiny girl who begged for chicken nuggets, Amélie behind her giving Gabriel a glare. They’d gone to a local restaurant, Gabriel offering to pay for all of them, Jack insisted he didn’t need to do that, but Gabriel was just as stubborn as Jack. The waitress commented on what a happy little family they were, Jack wanted to correct her, but Gabriel merely said thanks. Jack didn’t want to admit he flustered a bit. He wasn’t used to what would be considered the “normal” Gabriel Reyes. He still teased Jack, but he liked to think it was endearing. He still called him names in Spanish, but they didn’t sound as threatening anymore. 

 

When they’d gone to get ice cream a bit later, the cashier commented on what a lovely couple they made. Jack had learned to just go along with it, Gabe had thrown an arm around him before purring, “Thanks, Mi amado is the lovely one though.” Jack knew he was teasing, but he could feel a shudder make its way down his spine, something about the way he said it seemed so...familiar. Jack wasn’t incredibly sure why everyone saw them as a couple, but it was probably the two 5 year olds tugging on their sleeves, whining and calling them dad, not to mention the baby who referred to Gabe as “Gab-Gab”, Jack was incredibly shocked, it was the closest thing she’d gotten to a word other than dad. When they’d sat down, Lena was the first to immediately ask,

 

“Are you guys together? Is Gabriel gonna be my new mommy?” Lena asked, before taking a lick of her double fudge ice cream. Jack wiped a bit off her cheek with a napkin before shaking his head, “But he said you were lovely and said yes when that lady asked!” She said with a pout, “Gabe was just teasing, right Gabe?” He looked over, a little annoyed with the man who was practically stifling his laughter as he ruffled the girl’s hair, “Your dad’s right, Lena, but don’t worry, we can hang out a lot, okay?” The man said reassuringly, the little girl grinning as she nodded. Amélie seemed to be glaring over at Jack, she wasn’t totally convinced that the two weren’t together. She crawled into her father’s lap and squeezed him tight, he could clearly see she was telling him to back off. 

 

It was 7:30 PM, Jack was prepared to say goodbye to Gabriel and hope that their relationship would remain civilized, but Lena and Amélie had other plans. “Daaaaad!” She whined, “Can we please, please, pleeeeaaaaseeee stay for dinner?” She begged, Jack was prepared to say no, but Gabriel insisted, and it was incredibly hard to resist a sexy Latino man who was getting slobber kissed by Jack’s 9 month old daughter. 

 

Jack learned that Gabriel was an excellent cook, Jack wanted to slam his head against the wall, how the hell could one person just be so...perfect? Jack finally saw the point of view of the single moms in the PTA, Gabriel Reyes was the biggest fucking catch if he’d ever seen one. He was amazed about the fact that exactly 24 hours ago, Jack would’ve laughed if someone told him he’d end up having dinner at Gabriel’s house after spending the day with him and his daughter. He was suspicious that Gabriel had purposely overfed both him and Lena to leave them no choice but to stay over. 

 

Lena was over the moon.

 

Once the girls had gone to bed, and Jack had managed to get Hana to sleep, he was left alone with Gabriel Reyes in the man’s living room. Gabe offered him a beer, but Jack politely declined, “You more of a liquor man or something?” Gabe asked, Jack shaking his head, “Not really a drinking man at all” He confessed. Gabriel nodded, “More for me then” He said with a barking laugh, leaning back on the couch next to Jack. 

 

“Can I like, actually ask why you’re being so kind? I know you said before that it was cause of Amélie being okay with Lena and I, but seriously, is that it?” He asked

 

Gabriel smirked, “Suppose I figured it wasn’t worth my time hating you out of jealousy” He confessed, Jack raised an eyebrow, “Jealousy? Why were you jealous of me?” Gabriel laughed even louder than before, “Who wouldn’t be jealous of your pretty blonde hair and your pretty blue eyes, not to mention that white dad charm you ooze” The man teased, he shifted a bit, avoiding eye contact with the man, “Also, the moms just  _ swoon _ over you, Morrison, not that it really matters to me but jesus fuck, I was annoyed that there wasn’t a single person who didn’t like you, even just a little.” Jack could tell that wasn’t the entire truth, but he wouldn’t press on the subject. “Are you kidding me? The moms adore you,  _ Reyes”  _ He shot back with a grin, Gabriel huffed, “Not like it really matters to me…don’t really swing for that team” He confessed, for some reason...Jack felt a little happy to hear this. “Mm, I don’t really either. I haven’t actually uh…ever been with a guy, but I think I had a crush on a commander of mine..when I was back in the military, but I don’t think anything ever came out of it” 

 

Gabriel went quiet, simply taking a sip from his bottle, “You think..?” He croaked out, Jack shrugged, “It’s kind of a weird story, but basically after an accident during my military training, I kinda forgot a chunk of my life with the exception of a few memories. Usually they’re mostly pretty blurry, but one I remember in particular was ah...attempting to ask him out and failing miserably” He said with a laugh, Gabe chuckled along as well. “I don’t remember a lot of him” Jack confessed, “What I do remember is that he was a courageous man” He gushed, “A true hero, I hope he went on to do better things in the military than train boy scouts like me” Gabriel did not nothing but smile and nod, “I’m gettin’ kinda tired, so I’m gonna head to bed” He’d said, “You can take my room, I’ll sleep down here” Jack nodded in response, “Goodnight Gabriel” He said with a smile as he headed up the stairs, “Night, Morrison”

 

~

 

Jack couldn’t have been more wrong. That accident must’ve knocked the sense out of him along with his memories, Commander Reyes wasn’t a hero, he wasn’t a courageous man, Commander Reyes wasn’t the sweet and supportive man Jack Morrison painted him out to be. 

 

Gabriel had always been tougher on Jack compared to the other privates, the colonels had painted this blonde kid from middle of buttfuck nowhere out to be like Captain fucking America, there wasn’t a single thing he could do wrong. Gabriel made it his personal goal to find just what could make this poster boy tick, what could make this boy just lose it, Gabriel Reyes wanted to _ break  _ Jack Morrison. It bordered on unethical the lengths he would go to make sure Jack knew what being in the military  _ really  _ meant. 

 

Gabriel severely underestimated Jack Morrison, sure Gabriel was able to easily pin down Jack whenever they’d spar, but Jack knew  _ exactly  _ how to press Gabriel’s buttons. He’d whisper in his ear, “I think you always call me out to fight because you  _ want  _ things to end up like this” Gabriel had half the sense to knock the farmboy into next week. He’d make him stay after for extra drills because of his smart mouth, Jack would only make more comments. Gabriel always made sure he used that mouth of his for better things, and Jack was always willing. 

 

Jack Morrison drove him insane, he wanted to break him, but ended up falling in love with him instead.

 

Gabriel rubbed his temples at the thought of their memories, he couldn’t let it hurt him too much. It was in the past, and Jack would never remember it. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the dads are on good terms and flirting, but the war isn't over.
> 
> perhaps its taking a different form? c;
> 
> barking-hime.tumblr.com


	6. Just For A Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is 99% flashback with a bit of inner monologue from Gabi
> 
> Spanish is in the description and I'm sorry for the late update! Super stressed with school :/
> 
> I'm too much of a baby to write actual smut (or at least to publish smut) so a lot of rly implied references here, i'm actually in the process of smut practicing with past jack and gabe in this fic so maaaaybe i'll post it if you guys want?
> 
> Enjoy!

_Jack Morrison was about to go fucking insane._

_Gabriel had been ignoring him most of the time ever since their "incident" in the training room. He no longer called up Jack for sparring, he didn't tease him on his way out after their training session, he didn't even say a single word to him. The only time they'd ever "converse" was when Gabriel would drag him into his bunk or a side storage closet, which didn't seem to have much of a schedule._

_Gabriel was clearly jealous of Jack and his bunkmate, whom Jack considered himself to be quite close to. He'd had a crush on him for the longest time, the man's sweet and encouraging demeanor was what had drawn Jack to him. While he wasn't sure of his bunkmates' sexuality, he was almost positive that he had at least some type of feelings for the blonde._

_He'd held Jack when he'd sobbed the first night of his arrival, and Jack did the same for him after he'd received news that his father had died. They'd actually held hands on a few occasions, which shouldn't have made Jack as excited as it did._

_There shouldn't have been an issue, but there was, and he was Jack's Latino commander named Gabriel Reyes._

_A private sparring session turned titillating after Jack had retaliated Gabriel's teasing with one of his own,_

_"Sometimes I think you spar with me because you want things to end up this way"_

_Gabriel had Jack pinned under him, hovering over the pale man as he snorted in response, "Keep saying things like that and someone's gonna punish you, boy scout"_

_Things were kind of a blur after that, all he could really remember was how Gabriel roughly tugged on his hair, how he'd left bruises on his thighs, and most of all, the Spanish speaking._

_"Dios mío, cariño"_

_"Carajo, te amo"_

_"Mierda, Mierda..."_

_He had no idea what any of that meant sadly, not even the basics. It wasn't like he'd be able to understand Gabriel if he did speak Spanish, his speech was fast and broken between groans and muffled into Jack's, bruise spotted neck._

_That was the first, but not the last moment, or session of intimacy between the two of them._

_A time he remembered in particular was after dinner, his bunkmate, who'd clearly been drinking, had an arm wrapped around Jack. The blonde had a few drinks as well, chugging a beer as his bunkmate cheered him on, "That's my boy!" He shouted, "Mine, mine, mine!"_

_Gabriel didn't like to share, especially not with one of his subordinates._

_"Morrison, I need to talk with you about...training" He grunted, it wasn't long before Jack found himself in the bathroom, stomach pressed against the wall while having his hair pulled as Gabriel bit down on his neck between breathy whispering, "I don't like to share, príncipe"_

_"Eres mío"_

_"Eres mío"_

_"Mío, mío, mío, mío..."_

_Mine, mine, mine, mine..._

_Truthfully, Jack didn't like the prospect of sharing Gabriel as well. The way he'd pin down his fellow private sparring partner for the day, leaving them sweating and wheezing below as he lingered over, bothered Jack to no end._

_Jack's bunkmate was nice, and he openly admired him, but Gabriel had made Jack feel...different. His bunkmate was the daytime that greeted Jack bright and early with a smile, while Gabriel was the enigmatic night that made Jack come alive with every touch, every whisper._

_The daytime was nice, but Jack craved the night in all of it's lustful glory._

_~_

_He wouldn't screw up, not this time. He'd failed in asking Gabriel for a private conversation on too many occasions now, it shouldn't have been as nerve wracking as it was. It wasn't like Gabriel was a complete stranger, he knew more of Gabriel than most did._

_It was after that day's training, Gabriel was chatting with another private, a tall, broad, red-headed man whose smile could outshine the sun. Jack felt his stomach begin to churn as he approached Gabriel and the other man, "Morrison, somethin' you need?" Reyes asked, the other man waving off his commander. Jack stood there in silence as he stared up at the darker man, who was giving him a wry smirk. He didn't speak a word as he grabbed onto Gabriel's arm and dragged him into the nearest storage closet, "Jeez, güero if you wanted me you could've just said so-"_

_Jack hushed him as he shooed him into the tightly spaced room, practically chest to chest once they'd both entered, "That's not why I dragged you in here, Reyes" He snapped, but it appeared as if Gabe wasn't taking him seriously._

_"Ooh, no commander or "daddy" this time, hm? You must really be in a bitchy mood"_

_They were nose to nose as Jack growled at him, "Would you stop being such a son of a fucking bitch and listen to me?" Gabriel grinned as placed a hand on Jack's waist, "Floor's yours, azúcar" His hand was quickly swatted away by the man, who looked close to exploding at that second. "Why the hell have you been avoiding me?"_

_Gabriel snorted, putting a hand up to the back of Jack's head, running his fingers through golden blonde hair, "Does fucking you senseless count as avoiding you or something?"_

_"Not like that, I mean in general. You don't call me up to spar anymore, you don't talk to me after training, I mean fuck. You barely acknowledge the fact I'm around most of the fucking time, unless of course someone else shows a slight bit of interest in me! Then Gabriel fucking Reyes is all over it, you can't handle someone else paying attention to me, I have to be yours don't I? But as soon as I'm left alone, you run off. And the sad part is, I actually miss you sometimes. Sometimes I actually wanna fucking hug you and kiss you all over and It's so goddamn pathetic"_

_"Can you stop rambling and just tell me what the hell you're on about?" Gabriel said with an exasperated sigh_

_Jack forcefully gripped on the front of Gabriel's shirt, dragging him closer to him, "Just fucking kiss me you prick, I like you so fucking much and I know you like me, so damn it all to hell and just kiss me with some fucking emotion instead of horniness, you son of a bitch!"_

_Jack's breathing was labored as he stared into the man's eyes, feeling slightly satisfied that he'd left his commander looking somewhat shocked. Jack was sappy, but by no means did he ever like to outburst his emotions, especially not to someone with such an intimidating nature. He was almost surprised when Gabriel did just as he asked, although a small part of Jack knew he would, Gabriel wasn't great at hiding how he felt._

_He was pulled in by a strong arm on his shoulder, a hand cupping his face as lips desperately embraced his own. Gabriel Reyes was kissing him, not for the first time, but in a way that felt almost dangerously different than what they’d done before. “You need to learn to stop rambling and get to the point, cariño” Gabriel said, a husky tone decorating his voice. Jack looked up, face flushed red, “You kissed me…”_

_“You said you wanted me to”_

_“Was that an answer?”_

_“I didn’t hear a question”_

_Jack huffed, crossing his arms as the larger man let out a bark of a laugh._

_“Gabriel Reyes…” He refused to let his eyes meet the ones adjacent to them, standing on the balls of his feet, “Will you be a weird ass combination of my obnoxious boyfriend and also my hardass commander?”_

_“Since you asked so nicely” He said coyly as he put a thumb on Jack’s chin, leaning down to kiss him again. They ended up sitting in that storage closet for upwards of an hour, sappily kissing and holding onto one another. They were sure that the rest of the privates would make assumptions when they’d walked out together, although they weren’t incorrect._

_It’d happened a few times before, but this time Gabriel was his and his alone, and Jack was the same for him._

~

It was a memory that was etched into his brain, he would’ve given anything to go back just to hear Jack’s rambling rant about his feelings again, and spending an hour in a storage closet cuddling. No matter how much he tried to suppress those feelings, there were nights in which he wanted to cling onto the blonde man and beg for him to just _hold_ him, even if for a moment.

Just a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Chapter 7 will probably be more dads instead of privates and commanders ;p
> 
> Dios mío, cariño - My god, darling
> 
> Carajo, te amo - Fuck, I love you (how jack didnt notice that is even hard for me to understand as the writer)
> 
> Mierda, Mierda - Shit
> 
> Eros mío - You're mine
> 
> Mío - Mine
> 
> Correct me if inaccurate!


	7. Uncovered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy! it's been a while, huh? Things have been busy with me, band and also birthday took up a lot of my time. I figured I'd post this now because we're probably going to get a hurricane in the next few days and have the possibility of a power outage :( Hopefully that won't happen though
> 
> Enjoy!

"Uno!" shouted Lena, slamming her final card on the coffee table. Amélie groaned, "How are you so good at this?" she said, woefully tossing her cards across the table. Lena gave her a lopsided grin, "Dad taught me when the power went out" The young girl sighed, "I wish my dad would do that, all he does is sleep when the power's out! He should get a really cool boyfriend that'll teach me" She grumbled, Lena furrowing her brows at the statement, "Boyfriend? Aren't boys supposed to like girls?" She asked, Amélie shaking her head, "Nope, Dad said boys can also like boys and girls can like girls, and he said it's a thing you're born with" The raven haired girl claimed, Lena nodding, still seeming somewhat confused, "Okay, but why doesn't your dad have a boyfriend then? He's super cool!"    
  
"He said he still reaaaallly likes this one boy that he hasn't seen in a while, he said he called him the sunshine cause he had blonde hair and was always happy. He also said he had really pretty blue eyes and loved Captain America!"   
  
"That sounds like my dad...!"    
  
Amélie looked at her bewildered, but not in total denial of that possibility, "I mean...they see each other all the time though, why would my dad say they hadn't seen each other?" Lena shrugged, "Trying to keep a secret!" She said with a giggle, the brunette tugged on the other girl's sleeve and into the kitchen, bursting in on Gabriel cooking.   
  
"Niñas, I was about to make some lunch, what would you-"   
  
"You like my dad, Mr. Reyes!"    
  
He sucked in his breath, "Mierda..." he muttered, "Where did you get that idea from, Ms. Oxton-Morrison?" He said back with a smirk, crossing his arms. She did the same back to him, "Amé told me about the boy you like! You said he was blonde, happy, had blue eyes, and liked Captain America!  You were talking about my dad!"    
  
  
He glared over towards his daughter, who smirked back at him, "I didn't know you were talking about Mr. Morrison, you should've told me!" She said innocently, causing an eye roll from her father, "Fine, maybe I do" He admitted, "Why does it matter?"   
  
"Go on a date with him!" Lena shouted with glee   
  
"You're a kid, so you clearly don't understand why I can't do that"   
  
"Do you not like being happy or something?" Amélie asked, crossing her arms with displeasure as Gabriel wavered the two of them off, "It's none of your business, but don't get your hopes up about the two of you becoming sisters or something" The two pouted as they scurried off, Lena was a smart girl, but he still hoped she had enough sense to keep her mouth shut about it to her father.    
  
~   
  
  
“You and Amélie’s dad should go on a date”

 

“Excuse me?” 

 

Lena grinned as she took another bite of cereal, “Go on a date with Mr. Reyes, I know you liiiiike him” She teased, Jack shaking his head, “You’re silly, Lena, go get ready for school” He said, taking his last sip of coffee as he prepared for the morning carpool. Just where did that idea come from? Did Gabriel say something when she with Amélie yesterday? And why was he intrigued by the idea of it? 

 

She pestered him the entire car ride to the school about it, mentioning just how attractive he was and how much Hana liked him, she refused to let up even when Jack warned her to drop the topic. He knew she’d won when he nearly rear ended the car in front of him in the parking lot when Gabriel waved at him. She seemed to know too, as she whined that she needed her father to walk her inside the school, despite having done it alone hundreds of times before. And of course, Gabriel was there, walking his own daughter to Mr. Wilhelm’s classroom. He held Hana against his hip with one hand, using the other to hold Lena’s own. Gabriel grinned over at him, “Got your hands full, Morrison?” Lena quickly let go of her father to run towards Amélie, who was trampled over by the brunette. Jack looked over, before looking back at the other man with a smile, “Guess you could say that” He said with a grin as Hana began pulling on blonde hair, “I’m gonna be grey by the time I’m 40 cause of these girls” He joked with a nervous laughter, silence filling the air between them. It was a few short moments before either of them spoke simultaneously, and they’d said the same exact thing.

 

“Do you wanna go out for a drink tonight?”

 

Gabriel smirked at him with a snort, “Thought you weren’t a drinker” Jack furrowed his eyebrow at him, “Then why’d you ask?”

 

“Figured it was worth a shot, wasn’t expecting to succeed though, how does eight sound?”

 

The two girls stared on, waiting for an answer from Jack, who nodded with a shrug, “Uh..yeah! That’ll do, I’ll have to ask Ana to watch the girls for tonight though” Hana’s crying signalled Jack that it was time to go, as soon as he’d left he could’ve sworn he heard Lena shouting, “You have a date with my daaaaaad! You have a date with my daaaaaaad! You liiiiiiike him!”

 

“Lena, shush! Your dad might be able to hear us!”

 

“Daaaad! Mr. Reyes likes youuuuu~!”

 

He was beginning to fluster

 

~

 

He changed his outfit a total of 3 times, Ana had laughed at how much effort he was putting into it. He knew Gabriel would probably look amazing, as usual. His clothes always seemed to cling to his body in such a gorgeous way, accenting all of his best features. Jack felt pathetic for having thought about it so much.

 

“Blue shirt or white shirt?”

 

“You look fine either way”

 

“That’s not helping”

 

Ana sighed, “Jack, you’re worrying too much. Just get a move on, it’s almost 7:45” He quickly ran into the bathroom to fix his hair, buttoning up the few remaining buttons before running back out to the living room to place a kiss on both of his daughters’ foreheads. “Have fun on your date” Lena said with a giggle, “Not a date!” He responded, Ana lowered her voice and leaned over to the young girl, “It’s a date” 

 

“Heard that”

 

The two laughed as Ana ushered him out of the door, slamming his keys into his hand, “Go on! I’m sure Gabriel is waiting for you” She said with a wink, Jack sighing as he made his way out. 

 

He was pretty sure he’d never been this nervous in his life.

 

~

 

Gabriel eagerly awaited the arrival of the man, the thought of having a drink with Jack Morrison again brought heavy feelings of nostalgia from when they’d sneak out of the base on Friday’s to head over to “McCree’s” in La Cruces, New Mexico, which was where he’d actually met Jesse McCree’s parents. The drive was about an hour away, Gabriel would usually end up sleep deprived the following Saturday. While there of course were other bars close by, Gabriel insisted on the distance for assurance that they wouldn't be caught. They weren’t young soldiers anymore was what he’d had to remind himself. They were in their early 30s, with kids, and they weren’t in La Cruces at McCree’s, they were in Dover, Massachusetts in a tiny bar he could barely remember the name of. As if on cue, Jack Morrison made his way through the archway, looking stunning as usual. His blue eyes sparkled as he set his eyes on Gabriel, waving and cheerfully making his way over, sitting on the stool next to his. A powder blue button up rolled up to his elbows and khaki pants accented with a brown belt was his choice of clothing. Jack Morrison was so incredibly white, but still highly attractive.

 

After they’d greeted and made a decent amount of small talk, Jack had actually ended up ordering a flat whisky for himself. Gabriel couldn’t help but grin, that’s what he’d always ordered when they’d go out. He’d get absolutely shitfaced every time, but would never learn his lesson. Gabriel stuck to beer of course, slowly waiting for when Jack’s voice would get a bit louder and giggle a bit more, he wondered if his drunk habits were the same as they were 10 years before. He tried to talk in between mouthfuls of bread, that was one habit he’d kept, incredible cravings for bread and more whisky. He couldn’t make out much of what he’d said except, “More drinks”

 

The bartender glared over at Jack, “You’re only getting another if you give me your keys and your boyfriend confirms that he’s driving you home” Jack grinned and slapped his keys into the man’s hand, “There y’ go, sir! So..are you driving me home later,  _ sweeetie~?” _ Jack said, throwing his arms around Gabe and nuzzling his nose against his cheek. Habit two had stayed the same.

 

“You’re completely shitfaced” He said, not totally objecting to Jack’s affection. He was about to take another sip of his beer before the bartender quickly took it away, “Sorry, no alcohol for designated drivers, I can get you a free non alcoholic drink though” Gabriel shook his head, “I’m fine” Jack took another sip from his whisky, still keeping an arm around Gabriel, “Why can’t you be my reeeeeeeaaaal boyfriend?” He cried, Gabriel groaning, “Because you’re wasted”

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

Gabriel took ahold of his arm, slamming a 50 dollar bill on the counter for the bartender, “You’re too drunk to be out in public right now” He grumbled,

  
  


“So is that a no?”

 

~

 

Jack rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, waiting patiently for Gabe to attempt and open the door, the man held out his hand “House keys?” he asked, “With my car keys!” The blonde responded joyfully, Gabriel scowling and muttering something in Spanish. “Fuck, you’re staying with me then” Jack skipped back to Gabriel’s car, tripping over nothing, scraping his knee against the sidewalk. 

 

“Gaaabe, I’m injured, I need you to carry meeee” He groaned, Gabriel did as he was told. It was hard to resist such a pitiful sounding middle aged man. The ride home was no different from their night at the bar, Jack was being overly affectionate and Gabriel was secretly enjoying it.

 

“It’s kinda hot in here, do you want me to roll down the windows?”

 

“You’re hot”

 

Gabriel ended up  _ having  _ to roll down the windows, because Jack would’ve have puked all over the dashboard had he not. Nausea, habit 3. “Do you still think I’m cute even though I puked out the window?” He said with a hiccup and a giggle, Gabriel gripped on the steering wheel, giving Jack a side glance,  _ “Jack”  _ He responded through gritted teeth, of course the blonde began to pout. This man was 30 years old and still acted like he was a child.

 

“Fine, you’re super fucking adorable. Happy?” 

 

“Mhm!” He said back before kissing Gabriel on the cheek, the smell of alcohol was incredibly strong on him, but his sweet natural scent still lingered. Gabriel flustered as he put a hand over Jack’s face, lightly pushing him back, “Alright lover boy, calm down before you distract the driver even more” And of course, Jack licked his hand. 

 

~

 

“Just put on the fucking shirt Jack”

 

“No! I don’t wanna wear a shirt!”

 

“At least put on some pants”

 

“Nooope!”

 

Gabriel was staring at a mostly bare Jack Morrison, covered only by a pair of boxers. Jack grinned, throwing his arms around Gabe’s broad shoulders and placing a kiss on his lips. Gabriel shouldn’t have been as surprised as he was, Jack’s lips were still as soft as they were 10 years prior and despite that he was drunk, he was still a good kisser. “Jack, I know you’re completely wasted but what the hell was that?” 

 

“Aw c’mon, I know you like me~! I also know you were staring at my ass after the PTA meeting on Thursday” He said cheerfully, words incredibly slurred as he attempted to move in closer. 

 

Caught red handed

 

He motioned Jack towards his bed, attempting to change the topic, “Alright drunkard, go to sleep. I’ll take the couch”

 

“Mm, nope!” Jack pushed Gabriel towards his own bed, “I won’t sleep unless you’re with me!” He began to unbutton the man’s dress shirt, pulling the hems from their tucked position, moving his hands to begin to run up his sides under the fabric, but Jack’s hands were quickly swatted away, “Fine, but I’ll undress myself” 

 

Jack excitedly leaped under the covers, waiting impatiently for Gabriel to join him, throwing a pillow at him. “Hurry up, slowpoke!” He shouted, Gabriel glaring back at him, “I’ll drive your ass right back to your house and leave you on your porch” He threatened, Jack laughed, “You wouldn’t” Gabriel groaned, he knew he wouldn’t.

 

Before he could climb into his own bed, Jack had immediately pulled him down on top of him, “Night Gabey!” He said loudly, locking him in a death grip. Gabriel found it hard to sleep that night, and it wasn’t just because of the mass amount of drool the blonde had made.

 

~

 

When he’d woken up the next day, a throbbing headache was all he’d felt. No, he’d also felt insane nausea. He could sense he wasn’t in his room, the mattress was too stiff for his liking, and it smelled too perfectly musky without the scent of a slobbery golden retriever to be his own room. Just who had he gone out with the night before? It took a few moments to realize it had been Gabriel. He was in Gabriel’s room, but no trace of the man being around in sight. He’d noticed a glass of water, two advil on the end table, and $10 along with a note card.

 

_ You got completely wasted last night, had to leave for work. I imagine you’re having a brutal hangover, you drank a lot. Take these and take a train to the bar, the bartender has your keys and your car is there.  _

 

 

  * __Gabe__


  * _P.S. We didn’t sleep together_



 

 

Jack wanted to curl up in a ball and die, yet again. How embarrassing. He glanced around Gabriel’s room, almost tempted to take a look around. Nothing seemed to be of interest, except a small cardboard box on his dresser.

 

_ White Sands letters _

 

White Sands, it sounded familiar. That had to have been in New Mexico, or Texas, somewhere in that area. He’d attempted to stand up, the headache only began to pound more. “Fuck…” He grumbled, climbing back onto the bed, just barely managing to reach over and grab the box instead. It was filled with torn out pieces of notebook paper, he grabbed one out of the box.

 

_ Gabe, _

 

_ I know you told me to stop writing these because your bunkmate could potentially grab it instead. However, I don’t think you calling me endearing names in Spanish is very secretive either, so I figured I’d write one last letter before you take your temporary leave to see your mother. I hope she gets better by the way, you always get this really cute smile whenever you talk about her. I’m gonna miss you a lot, even though you’re only gonna be gone for a month or two. Whoever this substitute commander is, he’s not gonna have anything on you, you’re obviously the best! I just wanted to let you know that I love you and I finally got those pictures from Gonzales before you left, just as a little keepsake. They should be paper clipped with this, you look super adorable by the way ;) Remind me to take you out to McCree’s when you get back, on me! <3 _

 

There was no name signed with it, but who had sent it became clear when he saw the pictures lying underneath it. It was himself.

 

He could feel a lump begin to form in his throat, the nausea threatening to release itself. There they were, the completed, unfaded version of the pictures Jack had himself. Gabriel Reyes was his commander that he couldn’t remember, the commander he’d thought he’d simply had a crush on.

  
_Commander_ _Reyes_

 

 _Commander_ _Reyes_

 

 _Commander_ _Reyes_

 

It felt so natural to say, like it had simply slipped off his tongue. He didn’t feel overjoyed, if anything he’d felt angry. Gabriel knew  _ exactly  _ who he was, probably since they’d “first met” He told Gabriel about his commander, he told him everything, and he hadn’t said a single word to him. 

 

Jack rushed into the bathroom, shamefully throwing up. That wasn’t just the hangover.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he KNOOOOOOWSSS
> 
> barking-hime.tumblr.com


	8. Sunshine's Serenade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its been a while! ive been busy but ive also been writing another fic that I really suggest you check out if you're a reader of both this and Lovesick, or just this. It's that modern AU goodness I know my readers love ;) It's called Burned Out and it's basically the story of ex-lovers Gabriel Reyes and Jack Morrison finding themselves living together again after Jack burns down his apartment, feels resurface <3 http://archiveofourown.org/works/8366377/chapters/19164421

Ana Amari didn’t become angry very often. She was a rather calm person, even when Gabriel and Jack played a game of tug of war when it came to which man’s problems she was going to listen to for hours. No matter what life threw at her, she always remained tranquil. So the fact she’d reached her boiling point already clearly meant something was wrong.

 

It had been two weeks since Jack burst into her house and had told her of his commander’s true identity, which was something she’d known for months. The blonde would talk her ear off for hours, and she told him the same thing every time.

 

_ Talk. To. Him. _

 

Jack Morrison, of course, did not listen to her, as usual. So after a few days, she did not only have one grown man acting like a whiney baby, but two.  _ Jack’s either been acting weird around me, or just not talking to me at all. What the hell do I do?  _ She had also suggested that they communicate, and Gabriel Reyes, also, did not listen, as usual. It was beginning to get out of hand, and actually take a toll on her. Fareeha’s overly pleasant kindergarten teacher had even taken notice, “Ms. Amari! I’ve noticed you’ve been looking a bit frustrated lately, is everything okay?” He’d asked her almost everyday, and every time she quickly nodded and scurried off. 

 

Her young daughter had begun to question why Jack and Gabriel were showing up to their house so often as well, separately of course. All she would say was that Jack and Gabe were having relationship troubles, and she would giggle, “I didn’t know Mr. Reyes and Mr. Morrison were dating!”

 

“They’re not, but they should be” Ana would respond with a smirk, Fareeha giggling even more at her mother’s response.

 

Jack was the next to visit, bursting in through the front door to complain of something Gabriel had done at the most recent PTA meeting

 

“He was all over him, Ana! Right in front of me! The absolute  _ nerve-” _

 

“Not that I don’t get what you’re saying Jack, but you two aren’t together…”

 

“I know but...he knows how I feel about him!”

 

“Does he?”

 

The blonde bit his lip, glancing towards his lap, “I think so...I kinda kissed him a few times when we out for a drink, and he was definitely sober, but then there’s also the whole thing where we were kind of in love for a few years, yeah, I would think he’d remember that”

 

“You didn’t” She responded, teasingly

 

“Hey! I can’t help I got socked in the head by an incompetent substitute commander or whatever the hell you call those! But really, do you think he’s just...over us?”

 

She shrugged, “You’d have to ask him, I can’t be the mediator of your relationship, or whatever you guys have. But do you really love him, Jack?”

 

He sighed, throwing his head into his hands, “Maybe” He confessed.

 

~

 

_ He’d been playing on his guitar for a few hours, lightly plucking at the strings as he aimlessly played on to a tune he couldn’t quite put a name on. Perhaps it was something he had created himself. He enjoyed nights like these, where his bunkmate was out and it was just Gabriel and his guitar in solitude. There was one person in particular he wouldn’t mind to see at that moment however, and he got the feeling that that person was awaiting outside his door, staring through a small creak.  _

 

_ “I know you’re out there, rubio, you don’t need to hide”  _

 

_ The blonde shamefully slipped through the door, “Sorry...I was tired and I was going to ask you for help but I heard you playing and thought you’d get distracted if I was here when you were trying to play” Gabriel shook his head, placing his guitar on his bed next to him as he opened his arms, “I learned how to play the guitar with my little sisters in my lap, you’re a bit bigger but I think it’ll work” Gabriel, responded with a grin. Jack practically leapt into him, back snug against the other man’s broad chest, leaning his head back into his shoulder. “Can you play for me what you were just playing?” _

 

_ “I can try, but it was just something that came out of my ass honestly” He said, laughing as Jack snorted along with him, “You’re too modest, why don’t you ever play when the squadron has nights in? I think they’d enjoy it, even if you decided to play your angsty emo music instead” The blonde teased, tapping the man’s nose with a laugh, Gabriel poking his sides in retaliation, taking pride in the blonde man’s squirming. His smile softened, taking the blonde’s hand into his own, “What would my subordinates think if they knew their commander played guitar for his subordinate boyfriend every night?” Jack began to fluster, “Boy…friend?” Gabriel huffed, “Jack, weren’t you the one that asked me to be your boyfriend?” _

 

_ “I mean, yeah but...that was more my way of saying I like you, I didn’t know if you wanted to be official…” _

 

_ “Do you not?” _

 

_ Jack quickly shook his head, “No! But not like, no I don’t wanna be official, but...I mean, not that I don’t want to be your boyfriend...which also means that yes, I want to be your boyfriend. Do you get what I’m saying?” He responded nervously, Gabriel laughing as he kissed the man’s cheek again, “Yes, I want to be your boyfriend as well” Jack grinned, flipping himself around in Gabriel’s lap as he threw his arms around him, placing a roar of kisses on the man’s dark neck. _

 

_ “Oh mierda Jack! That tickles, you kiss really lightly! Jesus, Jackie!” _

 

_ Jack smiled, nuzzling himself into his neck instead, “You still haven’t played that song for me”  _

 

_ Gabriel grinned, “Cause it’s hard to not focus on you when you’re acting all cute and cuddly” He did as Jack told him though, grabbing the guitar from the other side of the bed. It was hard to reach the strings with Jack in his lap, but he managed to make it work as the man began to doze off to the sound of Gabriel’s music. _

 

_ “Are you gonna name that song?” Jack muttered into his shoulder, voice raspy from his small intervals of sleep, Gabriel hummed as he kissed his temples, “Let’s call it...song for the baby underling” He responded with a grin, he could feel the blonde begin to smile as well. “If it’s my song, let’s just call it..Jack’s song?” _

 

_ “That’s boring, Jackie” _

 

_ “Oh? You have something better?” _

 

_ “Sunshine’s serenade, or something like that, cheesy as hell but it’s only a placeholder name ‘til I find a better one” _

 

_ Jack grinned, kissing the corners of his lips, “I like that, a lot” _

 

_ Gabriel never did find a better name.  _

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed and pleaaase check out Burned Out, do it for me my loves <3
> 
> barking-hime.tumblr.com


	9. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOOOOOOO almost 4000 words im crying
> 
> this is by far one of my favorite chapters, it's got angst, fluff, and s m u t
> 
> yes i caved in and wrote smut (backstory smut) so sorry if it sucks ass
> 
> if ur like not into smut, instead of marking the scene change with ~ it's marked with * so if you're on desktop use that handy dandy ctrl+f to find those and skip past
> 
> enjoy!!!!

_"You...are a ridiculous boy scout, Morrison"_  
  
_"Fuck you Reyes, why the fuck are you like this? Why do you target me all the fucking time? What did I ever do to you?"_  
  
_"Oh? Should I tell my commanding officers that their perfect bottom boy is throwing a hissy fit? Maybe they'll finally see that you're not a soldier, you were never meant to be one"_  
  
_"Why do you hate me? Just tell me why? Please, just tell me"_  
  
_Gabriel stared at the younger man standing in his office, face flushed with desperation and rage as he clenched his fists, sapphire eyes beginning to gloss as he stared back at the man. "Oh jesus cabrón, are you going to cry? How fucking old are you? Five? Can you really not handle someone not thinking you're the best fucking thing since sliced bread?"_  
  
_"I-I...I looked up to you!" He shouted, breathing labored with anger, "I looked up to you when I first got here! You were the only one who didn't give me special treatment or some shit, you didn't treat me like I was some wonder kid that was going to save the world, you treated me the same as the rest of the privates, even though I was younger than the rest of them. But then, you did started treating me differently, you started being a dick for god knows why. Are you threatened by me? Are you scared that I'm better than you? What's your fucking problem?"_  
  
_He glared on, awaiting the response from his commanding officer, who just snickered in response, "You're so blind, Morrison, come back when you've got your head out of your own ass"_  
  
_And like that, Jack angrily stomped out, leaving Gabriel to stand by his desk, gripping onto the edge as he put the ball of his hand on his forehead, "Fuck..." He muttered._  
  
_He knew he was in love with Jack Morrison, and there was nothing he could do about it except deny that those feelings existed within him._  
_  
_ *

  
_His bunkmate groaned, wiping the blood from his nose as he entered his locker combination, "Damn Jackie, you really hit me hard" The brunette man chuckled as he patted the blonde on the back, who apologetically smiled over at him, "Yeah, sorry about that man" He waved him off, "Don't worry about it, probably from all that practice with Reyes, how'd you get in good with him?" He asked_  
  
_"Wouldn't call it getting in good, I'd call it, he hates me so much that he enjoys beating the shit out of me"_  
  
_As his bunkmate was about to respond, he'd gone silent, leaving Jack confused until he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder, he quickly spun around to come face to face with his commander. "Kid, don't change yet, you're doing some one on one sparring with me, be in the practice room in five minutes" He demanded, Jack felt as if he shrunk down 10 inches, quietly nodding at his terrifying commander._  
  
_As Gabriel walked out, his bunkmate nudged him along, "Go on man, lot of the other guys here would kill to spar with him one on one" Jack did as he was told, once again, until he found himself alone with Commander Reyes  in the practice room._  
  
_"Alright kid, we're gonna-"_  
  
_"This is the third time this week you've asked me to spar with you alone, why?"_  
  
_"Because your technique is shit, now-"_  
  
_"That's shit and you know it, I haven't missed a single hit no matter who my sparring partner is. All of both of our commanding officers have consistently complimented my technique and have said I'm agile with my swings while also still managing to be quick on my feet. You want to be alone with me for a reason, just admit what it is"_  
  
_Gabriel scoffed at him, arms crossed as he stared at the blonde in what Jack read as disbelief. "Oh what, so first it's that I hate you, now it's that I wanna fuck you, tell me Jack, which one is it? Do I want to fuck you or do I hate you?" He asked, tauntingly as he inched towards his subordinate, leaving the smaller man flushed, refusing to make eye contact. "I-I...don't know"_  
  
_"Which one do you want it to be?" He purred, they were almost chest to chest as, for once, Gabriel awaited a response from Jack, who muttered something under his breath._  
  
_"I'm sorry, what was that?" He mocked_  
  
_Another inaudible mutter came from the blonde._  
  
_"Still can't hear you, Jackie"_  
  
_He gripped the front of the shirt, breathing heavily, nostrils flaring as he glared at the broad man in front of him, who was almost shocked by Jack's act of boldness._  
  
_"Fuck me" He demanded, "Fuck me, you insufferable prick"_  
  
Gabriel stood in silence at his declaration, he took a few moments before he finally pressed his lips against the private’s own. It was nothing like he had imagined his first kiss with Jack to be like, but he tasted just as Gabriel had thought he would, particularly sweet. His lips were incredibly soft as well, Gabriel wanted to melt into their kiss, but he wouldn’t let himself. Jack had not confessed his love for him, he had not said that he liked Gabriel, he gave him one command and one command only, to fuck him until he couldn’t walk, and that’s all there was to it.

 

_He tugged on the boy’s bottom lip with his teeth, causing a whimper from the blonde, something Gabriel took pride in. He shoved him against the wall, practically ripping the sweat and blood drenched shirt off the pale boy, burying his face into his neck, biting down his neck, leaving purple marks to mark his territory. Had they been under more romantic terms, Gabriel would’ve peppered kisses from his jawline, down to his abdomen, he would’ve kissed him light enough to trigger his sensitive places. He always imagined he’d be most ticklish under his navel, whether or not that would be true, he hoped he’d find out._

 

_“G-Gabe! You...hng, you ripped my shirt!”_

 

_“Sorry sweetcheeks, don’t have enough time to delicately take off your grody t-shirt, next time I’ll be more careful” He said with a smirk, “Next time..? You wanna do this again?”_

 

_“Well, really depends on how this time goes. Don’t throw any weird ass fetishes on me, I’m not shoving corn up your ass ‘til maybe the fifth time we fuck”_

 

_Jack actually began to laugh, god he was so fucking cute. Gabriel began to smile himself, he hated just how contagious this boy’s happiness was. He mindlessly began to rub the pad of his thumb over a scar on his cheekbone, adoring every crick and crevice of the man in front of him. As soon as he’d taken notice, he commanded Jack to turn around, stomach to the wall as Gabriel tugged down on the band of his sweatpants, pulling down his boxers as well._

 

_He put two fingers in front of his private’s mouth, “Get these wet for me, will you?” He asked, Jack nodded, parting his lips as Gabriel entered his fingers into his mouth, Jack lightly sucking as Gabriel muttered praises into his neck, “That’s a good boy. Listen to your commander” He reached a hand around the boys hips to take him into his hand, his digits stifling a moan that the blonde attempted to let out._

 

_“Jeez, so sensitive...wonder what you’ll be like when I actually fuck you, I bet you’re tight too, probably won’t be able to take anything over an inch”_

 

_He rubbed his thumb over a bead of pre-cum, before he moved back down to his shaft, Jack shuddered, attempting to grip onto the wall for purchase to no avail. Gabriel removing his fingers from the boy’s mouth, moving his fingers to circle around the man’s entrance._

 

_“G-Gabe…”_

 

_“Patient, Jack”_

 

_“L-like you said, we don’t have much time...someone could walk in”_

 

_“I said be patient, Jack, do you want me to just leave you here like this? Rock hard with your grimey sweatpants around your ankles?” Jack bit his lip, but shook his head, Gabriel pulled back on his hair, causing another whimper from him. If he made that noise again, Gabriel felt as if he’d climax right then and there. “That’s a good boy” He purred, inserting his saliva drenched fingers into the blonde who was pressed against the wall, desperately attempting to stifle a moan as Gabriel began to make scissor his fingers inside of him. “Oh...god, Gabe...please” He whimpered, desperately gripping onto the hand that was clenched on his hip, continued to moan and whine as he practically begged for his commander. Gabriel leaned into him, chin resting upon his shoulder, “Fuck, I’ve wanted you for so long, corazon, watching you get trampled by these other fucking privates was torture. Watching you get flirted with left and right fucking drove me insane, but now here you are...whimpering my name and begging for my dick, tan perfecto, Eres mío” He whispered, causing the blonde to shudder, “I have no idea what the fuck that last part means but just keep speaking Spanish, please” He begged, attempting to grip onto the wall as Gabriel’s fingers deepened within him, a light brush against his prostate causing him to weaken more beneath the man’s touch, “Ah, god...yes, please, more” He moaned_

 

_“Tal puto, pero tan hermoso. Eres demasiado perfecto, odio amarte, pero yo hacer”_

 

_He bit down on his lip, trying to hold back his cries, “H-hurry up Gabe, I’m going crazy...please, please, please” He begged, Gabriel retracted his fingers, “Since you’ve been such a good boy scout…” He pulled a packet of lube from his pocket, “Wait, is that lube? Then what was the point of making me suck on your fingers?”_

 

_“Thought it’d be hot, I was right” He responded with a shrug, as he fiddled with the package, eventually managing to get it open, slicking his member in a rather rushed manner, the blonde somehow managed to become needier. “Tell me when you’re ready, azúcar” Jack whined, trying to push himself onto Gabriel’s cock, his commander chuckling at his physical response._

 

_He slowly pushed himself in, taking a moment for Jack’s body to adjust to his girth, but the blonde was having none of this going slow shit. “Stop teasing and get a move on!” He pleaded, it wasn’t until Gabriel took a good look at the blonde did he see just how desperate he was. His cock was practically dripping in pre-cum, his entire body was flushed crimson, but especially his face. Not to mention those gorgeous sapphire eyes were glossed with need and desire. God, he was such a slut, but Gabriel was whipped for him._

 

_“Oh I’m sorry, didn’t wanna fucking tear your asshole apart by just ramming my dick in. Fucking sue me” He grumbled, but he did as Jack asked, or more like begged. His thrusts were slow at first, a low groan slowly beginning to bubble up in his throat as he began to raise his tempo, Jack was too far gone to even try to do some of the work, but Gabriel was too engulfed in just how good he felt to mind, “You’re so fucking tight” He praised, “Your ass makes up for the fact that you’re such a fucking pillow princess”_

 

_He knew neither of them would last very long, especially when he began to hit the younger man’s prostate when he changed his angle ever so slightly, he covered the blonde’s mouth with his hand, hoping that none of the other soldiers were nearby. “Gabe!” He cried out, muffled as Gabriel’s hand clenched even tighter, Gabriel knew the boy was close...and he was too. He fucked into him, intertwining his free hand with the pale one that was clenched against the wall, “Cum for me Jackie, I know you’re close, cum para mí, mi sol” The blonde began to tremble, whimpering also he bit down on the elder man’s hand as he rode out his orgasm, his ejaculate spilling onto the matted floor and along his thighs, “Jesus fuck- Ow-” Gabriel grumbled, removing his hand from the boy’s mouth, he somehow managed to draw blood. Gabriel smirked, that was his little private. He continued to thrust into Jack until he felt his own orgasm begin to arise, spilling into Jack as he desperately gripped onto the blonde, low groans and broken Spanish words were all he could mutter out, he felt as if his vision had gone white as the sensation. He’d fucked plenty of men before, but none had produced a sensation so strong, then again, Gabriel wasn’t really in love with any of them either._

 

_Gabriel didn’t even care enough to wipe off the remaining lube from himself, he just pulled up his pants and attempted to tame the curled hair that stuck to his forehead in sweat. Jack stood there, hands pressed against the wall as he tried to comprehend just what had happened. He wiped off the cum from his thighs and floor with the tatters of cloth that were once his t-shirt before he pulled up his sweatpants, hoping Gabe would say something before he did._

 

_“Hey kid”_

 

_Jack turned around, Gabriel tossing him a towel, “Clean up with this, you can keep it” He said with a smirk, turning around to exit the practice room as Jack knelt down to wipe down the mess he’d made not even two minutes ago. Gabriel found himself staring at the door, but he couldn’t bring it to himself to exit. He turned back around, rushing towards Jack, grabbing his shoulder to pull him up. The blonde looked at him wide eyed, lips parted as if to say something, but Gabriel pressed his lips to his before he could._

 

_Jack stood in shock for a few moments, before he melted himself back into their kiss, arms wrapping around his waist as he pulled him closer. It was sickeningly sweet, and long, but Jack felt as if it had ended too soon. When Gabe had separated himself, he smirked at Jack before ruffling his hair, “See you at training tomorrow, Morrison”_

 

_As he walked off, Jack felt himself standing there, dumbfounded as he loudly, and awkwardly responded, “Y-yeah! Training! Tomorrow...commander!” He blurted out, he could hear Gabriel snicker as he exited the room._

 

_Fuck, Jack liked his commanding officer._

 

_*_

 

He finally gathered the courage to call Gabriel a month after the night at the bar, he expected Gabriel to scream at him for ignoring him for so long, but instead he nonchalantly accepted his request of an invite to his house.

 

He nervously sat on his couch, glaring at the clock, 8:55. Gabriel should be arriving any minute, he held the letter he had found in his clenched, clammy hand. He wanted to desperately sort this situation out, and he wanted them to do it together. If they had been in love at one point, then they _had_ to sort it out together. There was no other way they could, he wanted Gabriel to be by his side while he tried to figure out the past 10 years of his life. He knew he would’ve fallen for Gabriel even if he never found out that he was the commander he thought he had a mere crush on in his early twenties. He wanted to be mad at the man for neglecting to tell him the truth, but he couldn’t be, not anymore.

 

The thought of his past relationship with the man intrigued him, what were they like? Were they secretive? Public? What were their kisses like? Had they ever gotten intimate? The thought of Gabriel touching him like that made him flush like nothing else.

 

Gabriel didn’t even care to knock when he arrived, he just burst in and demanded to know why Jack was ignoring him.

 

“I know, Gabriel”

 

“You know what _cabrón?!”_

 

“I _know”_

 

Gabriel growled at him, clenching his fists, “I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about, just tell me what the hell you know that has _anything_ to do with why the hell you’ve been avoiding me like the fucking plague”

 

Jack practically shoved the letter into his hands, as he read along, he could see all color drain from the man’s tan complexion. “Where did you get this?” He asked sharply

 

“Don’t bullshit with me, why the hell didn’t you tell me?”

 

_“Jack”_

 

 _“Gabe_ , or should I say, _Commander Reyes”_

 

“You wouldn’t get it, you really wouldn’t fucking understand at all”

 

Jack stood up to face him, rage boiled within him. He thought he wouldn’t be mad, but he was dead wrong, “You _knew,_ you knew and you let me suffer, you let me feel like I was an idiot for still loving someone I didn’t remember, and not only did you do that, you treated me like a piece of fucking garbage when we first ‘met’ for no fucking reason.”

 

“Because I knew you’d be better off without me!” He yelled back at him, brow furrowed and fists clenched as he tried to take control of his emotions, “You could live without me, you could’ve _always_ lived without me. And seeing you, so happy with your precious kids and your perfect, single dad life, just showed me that you never needed me like I needed you, and it’s fucking pathetic”

 

“Gabe…”

 

“No, just fuck off” He yelled back, darting towards the door, hand clenched on the knob as someone gripped onto his free one, “ _Gabe!”_ He shouted, desperately trying to keep the stronger man in his grip, “I can’t let you go again, I’m not doing it. I’m not letting us get away from me again, _Please,_ help me” He begged, “Help me remember what we were, help me regain all of the shit I lost. You couldn’t be anymore wrong, I do need you. I need you to get me through this, I can’t do it alone” The blonde pleaded, he could feel the tears well in his eyes, a familiar feeling.

 

Gabriel stared over at him, chocolate eyes seemingly empty, Jack was scared of what he was thinking, assuming he’d let go of his hand and storm out, but instead he let go of the door handle, and intertwined their fingers. He threw his face into the palm of his hand, “You’ve always known how to get me Jack, with your baby blue eyes and your dumb country bumpkin grin, I’m fucking useless when it comes to resisting you, and I hate it but I love it at the same time. You knew how to get me when you were just another one of my baby privates, and you still know how to get me as a 30 year old father of two, it’s fucking ridiculous”

 

Jack couldn’t help but softly smile, placing his free hand upon the jaw of someone he could only describe as a lover. Gabriel quickly embraced him, holding him tight as Jack stood there, near shock.

 

“I’m gonna help you get through this, I’m not gonna stop til every memory in that pretty blonde head of yours is restored, you hear that? You’re going to make it through this, and I’m going to be with you for all of it, got it?”

 

Jack nodded, Gabriel kissing the top of his head, “I love you, after God knows how fucking long, I love you, I never stopped loving you”

 

Jack went silent, sinking into Gabriel’s embrace before he could manage to say a word, “I love you too” He muttered, “I think even if I didn’t know about this whole situation, I still would’ve fallen in love with you”

 

For the first time in a while, Jack felt nostalgic.

 

~

 

_“Gabe?”_

 

_The silhouette of a man sat on his lover’s bed by the window, the only light to be seen coming from a cigarette, the moon illuminating his love as he took another drag, blowing the smoke out the window. Jack hesitantly stepped towards him, they hadn’t spoken in days, since Gabriel had snapped at him for teasingly placing a quick kiss on his cheek in public, something they’d done plenty of times before. “That’s a bad habit to have, y’know” He mumbled, standing a good five feet away from his boyfriend, who slowly turned to look at him, “Thanks, I know”_

 

_He frowned as the man stared back towards the window, grinding the cigarette against the ashtray as he pulled out another one from a cheap pack he’d gotten at a local gas station, “What did I do, Gabe?”_

 

_He glared over at him once more, “What?”_

 

_“What did I do? What did I do to mess up? Because I promise I’ll fix whatever it is, please, just tell me what it is”_

 

_Gabriel said nothing in response, just patted the spot next to him on his stiff, single bed. Jack hesitantly strode over, slowly placing himself down next to him._

 

_“You didn’t do anything, mi girasol” He responded, voice gruff and raspy with the lack of sleep and pack of cigarettes a day, “It was nothing you did”_

 

_“T-then what is it?! Why...Why have you been ignoring me? And snapping at me?”_

 

_“My mother had a stroke, Jack”_

 

_Silence filled the air between them, as Jack stared on in disbelief and sadness, what an asshole he felt like, assuming that Gabriel’s anger and sadness could only be something he did. “God, Gabe…” He mumbled, “Fuck, I’m so sorry”_

 

_“I didn’t snap at you because of that though”_

 

_He was quiet again, desperately awaiting an answer from his lover, who took his hands into his own, “Jackie, I’m getting discharged, maybe temporarily,_

_maybe permanently. I don’t know, but that means that I have to be miles away from you, and the thought of it makes me fucking sick, I don’t want us to split up-”_

 

_“Why would you getting discharged mean we’d have to split up?” He asked, “Because...because, how would we do it? Going from seeing each other all the time to seeing you maybe once or twice a year,  it’d drive me insane”_

 

_“We can make it work Gabi, we always do, don’t we? We make our commander and private relationship issue work, we can do this too, I love you too much to throw us away because of distance”_

 

_Gabriel gripped onto his lover’s hands as he rested his head on his shoulder, Jack told him hopeful words, but he ended up crying anyways, “I need you Jack, I need you to get me through this” He said, “I don’t know what I’ll do without you”_

 

_“I’ll write you every single day, okay? I’ll even let you have my 76 jacket so you can know I’m always there with you, cuddle with it, jack off with it, do whatever, just think of me when you have it”_

 

_Gabriel snickered as he held onto the boy, Jack softly running his hands through his lover’s soft curls, “I’m gonna help you get through this, all of this, whatever you need. I love you so much, and you can’t ever forget that”_

 

_“I love you too, Jackie”_

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't the last chapter and there's probably a few more left, I imagine the last chapter is going to be an incredibly long epilogue, so prepareee
> 
> follow me on tumblr: barking-hime.tumblr.com
> 
> and check out my other fic Burned Out: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8366377/chapters/19164421

**Author's Note:**

> Not much atm, but things'll begin to move ahead as Mr. Reyes and Mr. Morrison begin to encounter each other more and more ;))


End file.
